The Lord of the Rings: The Forgotten Journey
by Akuma Kuroiwa
Summary: This is a story that I wrote as a forgotten story that takes place after Sauron is destroyed. Myself and my friends came up with characters and I added them to this book. It is for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
1. Character Dossiers

**Lord of the Rings**

**The Forgotten Journey**

**Character Dossiers**

**Name:** Spargus

**Race: **Dwarf

**Age:** 50

**Height**: 4' 1"

**Weight**: 156 lbs

**Hair Color**: Red

**Eye Color**: Brown Eyes

**Class**: White Mage, Warrior

**Occupation**: Priest

**Place of Residence**: Just Northwest of Lothlorien

**Armaments**: Enchanted Spear, Mithril Chain Mail Shirt

**Physical Description**: Well built and muscular from years of digging and fighting. The scars on his body that speak volumes of the battles he has fought in. He has a long braided beard and wild red hair on his head.

**Bio**: His home village, in the Iron Hills was attacked by Easterlings and he was one of two alive, the other was his best friend Dreggar who was out on a scouting assignment. A group of elves tracked the men and came to the village's aid. One of the elves was Violeta. She nursed him back to health and he traveled with them for a bit. When they came to Lothlorien, he stayed out due to it being the "elves" home, and the two races do not get along. However, he and Violeta fell in love and married in secret because of it being "unnatural for them being together. The two try to visit each other as much as possible to keep in touch and to see each other. He has been studying the ways of the white magic in order to help the village that he lives while doing his best to cleanse the dark taint from surrounding forest and villages.

**Name**: Violeta

**Race**: Elf

**Age**: 290

**Height**: 5' 6"

**Weight**: 120 lbs

**Hair Color**: Brown

**Eye Color**: Blue

**Class**: Grey Mage

**Occupation**: Herbalist, Alchemist, Gardener

**Place of Residence**: Lothlorien

**Armaments**: She uses various plants and organic things around her. When she absolutely needs a weapon, she has dual whips. Each whip is made of a combination of Spider silk and iron, made by Spargus, Dreggar and Mixor. They stick to flesh, plant or rock. The whip is very thin, thus easy to cut through enemies.

**Physical Description**: Very beautiful and even more graceful. Skinny and small, she has a very innocent persona and look to her that many mistake for weakness until proven wrong.

**Bio**: Violeta was born in Rivendell and enjoyed living there. She loved going on adventures and seeing the world. She lived there for 90 years before she moved to Lothlorien which she quickly grew to love and remained. She has been living there for the past 200 years and in that time, met Spargus and despite the tension between Dwarves and Elves, the two fell in love and married in secret. Their secret has been hard for them to keep but they have done well in guarding their love. She also has Savarian, a larger panther that is her greatest weapon and protector. She is well known and respected in her village for being compassionate and kind.

**Name**: Dorian

**Race**: Elf

**Age**: 423

**Height:** 6' 1"

**Weight:** 175 lbs

**Hair Color**: Bluish Grey

**Eye Color**: Blue

**Class**: White Mage

**Occupation**: Philosopher and Musician

**Place of Residence**: Lothlorien

**Armaments**: Staff with powerful crystal ball on the end. Enchanted Robes that provide a mystical protection

**Physical Description**: He is has a slender build, not at all resembling a fighter. However he has a graceful aura about him that demands respect and shows his power.

**Bio**: His family was killed by Trolls when he was just a small child. He took to the hills and lived alone in a cave. Little did he know he had stumbled upon Spargus' gave in the territory of the Dwarves. Seeing his desperation, Spargus taught him the ways of the White magic. From there he moved to be back with his kind in Lothlorien, never forgetting his friend. When he returned to Lothlorien he met Rhiannan and immediately fell in love with her. However her father did not approve of their marriage and demanded that Dorian prove himself worthy before he could marry her. Dorian then departed on a journey to completely learn the ways of the white Magic, during his time away, Rhiannan's father fell gravely ill. When Dorian returned, he felt he had lost Rhiannan since he did not find anything to prove himself worthy. When he heard the news of her father, he healed his illness. Rhiannan's father blessed the two and they married.

**Name**: Rhiannan

**Race**: Elf

**Age**: 326

**Height**: 5' 4"

**Weight**: 106 lbs

**Hair Color**: Red

**Eye Color**: Green

**Class**: Archer & Black Mage

**Occupation**: Hunter, Royalty

**Place of Residence**: Lothlorien

**Armaments**: Elven Long Bow. She also uses Black Magic powers, only attributable to arrows through an amulet. Elven warrior blue and white iron breastplate and matching vanguards, greaves, and boots

**Physical Description**: She has red hair, green eyes as beautiful as emeralds. She is very small and skinny but muscular enough to get the job done. She wears a rather revealing outfit into battle with her armor.

**Bio**: She is the daughter of the Elven Council Elder, Nalayian. Her father would not let her go out on journeys when she younger because her mother went as a diplomat to Rohan but was killed along the way. Growing up without a mother was very hard on her and so she remained in Lothlorien. When Dorian came, she was immediately attracted to him but her father forbade their marriage until Dorian could prove that he was worthy to marry the hand of his one and only daughter. While Dorian was gone her father fell gravely ill but upon his return, he healed her father and the two married. Though the two were married, Rhiannan still longed for adventure. When the opportunity arises, Rhiannan goes with Gandalf on his journey with the highly reluctant permission of her father.

**Name**: Arnogal

**Race**: Human

**Age**: 35

**Height**: 6' 0'

**Weight**: 150 lbs

**Hair Color**: Black Hair

**Eye Color**: Grey

**Class**: Dunedain Ranger

**Occupation**: Guardian of the Shire, and presently Ivy

**Place of Residence**: Somewhere in or around the Shire

**Armaments**: Human Long Sword, Long Bow of the Dunedain, two daggers. Light leather breastplate, vanguards, graves and archer arm guards

**Physical Description**: Arnogal looks the part of a ranger in every way. His face dark and mysterious looking; gentle but fearless and brave. He is muscular but not overly so.

**Bio**: One of the Dunedain who has spent his life as a ranger in hunt of the evil Orcs, Urak-Hai, and Trolls of Mordor. He was appointed by his clan to watch over the Shire in case of an attack upon the hobbits. Gladly accepting this position he became the "Defender and Guardian of the Shire" stopping attacks on the pretty much defenseless hobbit folk. However he was reappointed by them to protect Ivy as she ventured out into the world for the first time, a task that is easier said than done. His only companion is a horse named Fragrine.

**Name**: Ivy Brandybuck

**Race**: Hobbit

**Age**: 21

**Height**: 3' 3"

**Weight**: 65 lbs

**Hair Color**: Red

**Eye Color**: Green

**Class**: Scout

**Occupation**: Gardener

**Place of Residence**: Buckland, near the Brandywine River in the Shire

**Armaments**: Sting, a dagger and Hobbit leather armor

**Physical Description**: Resembling most hobbits, her stature would make her seem a joke to see on the battle, but her tenacious and fearless personality makes her a tough one indeed.

**Bio**: A hobbit who has grown restless, Ivy has always wanted to get out of the Shire. She has been on several short trips but nothing like the adventures that her cousin, Merry Brandybuck, has gone on. When the shortage of a rare medicinal herb in her village became a concern, Ivy, being a gardener jumped at the chance to journey out into the world to find more. Her friends are the be all and end all in her life and she would do anything for anyone of them, despite what she might say otherwise.

**Name**: Loki

**Race**: Troll

**Age**: 110

**Height**: 10' 5"

**Weight**: 750 lbs

**Hair Color**: Grey

**Eye Color**: Bronze

**Class**: Berserker

**Occupation**: None

**Place of Residence**: Fangorn Forest

**Armaments**: Heavy Troll Battle Armor, Ancient Troll Double Edged Battle Axe

**Physical Description**: A true sight to see, like a tree bulging muscles. He has a patch of long hair in the back of his head which he keeps braided. Many scars cover his body, mostly whip marks on his back from his time spent in Saurumon's service. While all Troll have a repulsive and intimidating appearance, his seems lot gentler and easier to bear, unless you make him angry.

**Bio**: Loki is a descendent of one of the three trolls that could talk, however, years of inactivity in his vocal cords led to their atrophy. Loki used to be a slave of Saurumon, but ran away during the battle of Helm's Deep, and went off to live on his own. Having a good heart, he vowed never to fight for Saurumon or Sauron again. He went into hiding in Fangorn to escape any of Saurumon's forces that may want to seek him out and kill him. Many years past and when some small rabbles of orcs or urak-hai did come his way, Loki killed them, doing his best to continue living in solitude.

**Name**: Liana

**Race**: Elf

**Age**: 472

**Height**: 5' 11"

**Weight**: 155 lbs

**Hair Color**: Black

**Eye Color**: Blue

**Class**: Archer & White Mage

**Occupation**: Royalty, Female Archer Warrior

**Place of Residence**: Rivendell

**Armaments**: Elven Short Bow, 4 Daggers, Light Elven archer breastplate

**Physical Description**: Fair skinned, some say even too pale. An aura seems to surround her. Her hair is always decorated with a Silver Leaf Tiara given to her by her mother.

**Bio**: Liana has not had the most pleasant life, chaos and death seem attracted to her and lurk everywhere, waiting for her next step. However, she is quite resourceful and has successfully cheated death every time she has been close to it. Her parents left her when she was very young for reasons she has yet to find out. She has spent the past couple hundred years searching for them and clues to her past, but they always seem to be a few steps ahead of her. Along the way she leaned everything she knows, mostly from random people she has met through the years on her journey. Witty and intelligence and helped her in many tight situations where she did not think she would survive. She cares deeply for her friends and would do anything for anyone in need. Her only companion for many years has been a falcon named Lolien.

**Name**: Soltanarian

**Race**: Elf

**Age**: 449

**Height**: 6' 2"

**Weight**: 145 lbs

**Hair Color**: Black

**Eye Color**: Brown

**Class**: Paladin Warrior

**Occupation**: Royalty, Captain of female division of Royal Guard

**Place of Residence**: Rivendell

**Armaments**: Elven Short Bow, Dual Elven Short Swords, Light Elven Battle Armor

**Physical Description**: Tall and athletically muscular, a true female warriors build. She is a Vorn and therefore has dark mahogany skin. Her hair is long and hangs wildly around her face.

**Bio**: Orphaned at the age of 3 when her parents were murdered by the Dark Lord after trying to infiltrate his lair, she has spent much of her life traveling from place to place. Eventually she settled in Rivendell and became the cousin of Arwen of Rivendell by adoption only. She has always had a passion for uniting the different species, since being one of the extremely few "Vorn Waith" or "Black People" on Middle Earth has automatically made her somewhat an outcast. However, because of her parent's position of royalty within elven society, she was tolerated and seen as a gift more so than a curse.

**Name**: Valorizen

**Race**: Elf

**Age**: 345

**Height**: 5' 7"

**Weight**: 120 lbs

**Hair Color**: Black

**Eye Color**: Grey

**Class**: Black Mage, White Mage, & Grey Mage

**Occupation**: Sorceress

**Place of Residence**: Outskirts of Rivendell and sometimes Lothlorien

**Armaments**: Like Dorian, her dark black robes have been enchanted, giving her sufficient protection blades and other objects for a certain number of blows. She also has many poison-tipped throwing daggers.

**Physical Description**: very pale, he some say that it is caused by her affiliations with the dark magics. She has a very seductive demeanor and personality, and has been considered by many to be extremely beautiful to the point it is spell binding. Many feel this is a spell she has cast on herself to seduce people in submission.

**Bio**: Valorizen has always liked the magics, and believe it is important to look at them as a whole and not just one aspect of them. She began discovering and practicing the secrets of the white magics and the ways of the Maiyar. Then, to the disapproval of both Elrond and Galadriel, she began studying and practicing the black arts. Her reasons for this were unknown and for a long time see struggled with the evil that filled them. However, one person was willing to help her, Nikolai and through that, she fell in love with him. Mastering the grey arts for her was tough but eventually she overcame and began living as a sorceress, offering spells and incantations for money.

**Name**: Nikolai Darkhelm

**Race**: Noldor Elf (Dark Elf)

**Age**: 1,022

**Height**: 6' 1"

**Weight**: 175 lbs

**Hair Color**: Dark Brown

**Eye Color**: Blue

**Class**: Paladin and Rivendell Ranger

**Occupation**: Royal Elven Guard Officer

**Place of Residence**: Rivendell

**Armaments**: Elven Long Bow, A Pair of Daggers he has attached to very thin Lothlorien rope, which he uses as a weapon. Custom made Elven Short Sword. Custom Elven Battle Armor: Black Iron Breastplate with Silver Rivendell Insignia on it.

**Physical Description**: He's is considered very handsome. He has a lean athletic build and is muscular but not overly so. He gives new meaning to "the strong and silent type"

**Bio**: Nikolai was born in Mirkwood, before the coming of the Necromancer. There he strived as a woodland elf, despite being darker and more Noldorian than the elves of his lands. Eventually the Mirkwood spiders, all children of Shelob, overcame Mirkwood, and the Necromancer made his bid for power. His father sent him and his mother away to Rivendell, but Nikolai opted to stay and fight to defend their settlement in Central Mirkwood. This fight was to no avail and his father died under the boots of the Nazgul. Years passed and Nikolai grew strong in magic and speed. His hatred of Sauron (the Necromancer) and the Nazgul grew every time he looked out to the east, seeing Mirkwood from the mountains. He vowed he would take part in the downfall of them all someday. He did indeed and became a hero in both the battle of Helms Deep and also the Battle on Palinor Fields outside of the White City of Gondor.

**Name**: Talonar

**Race**: Cross Breed: Half Elf, Half Man

**Age**: 821

**Class**: Dark Knight (Black Mage and Warrior)

**Occupation**: Mercenary & Bounty Hunter

**Place of Residence**: None, Nomadic

**Armaments**: Custom made curved Long Sword, Dual Steel War Hatchets, many knives. Black Mithril chain mail shirt he wears under his clothes. Black Leather vest on top of his clothes. Black leather vanguards and black steel greaves.

**Physical Description**: He is a Vorn as well. His face has a couple scars on it, including one over his left eye but he still has sight in it, both his eyes are red because he is a half breed. His body is covered with scars and old wounds. His hair is long and braided. He is muscular and also is considered the strong silent type.

**Bio**: Talonar is a child of a Noldor elf father and human mother. Being a cross breed automatically makes him an outcast, and being of the "Vorn Waith" makes him an even bigger one. The death of his first wife by a group of thieves planted hatred for mankind in his heart, and the death of his 2nd wife and daughter during the battle of Helm's Deep planted a hatred for orcs, Urak-Hai, and all evil in his heart. For reasons unknown, he joined Saurumon's forces and became a captain. No Orc or Urak-Hai under his command dared question his orders. However, he was defeated with the rest of Saurumon's forces in the battle on Palinor Fields. Wondering why the dead Army summoned by Aragorn did not kill Talonar, Gandalf spared him. So now he wanders Middle Earth, collecting bounties and hiring himself to small villages that get attacked by small bands of Orcs, Easterlings, and Urak-Hai.

**Name**: Zarrican

**Race**: Human, Easterling

**Age**: 85

**Class**: Berserker

**Occupation**: Professional Assassin & Bounty Hunter

**Place of Residence**: None, nomadic

**Armaments**: A humongous human and Urak-Hai made Great Sword, Hard Leather Fauld, Hard Leather Bracers and Hard Leather boots

**Physical Description**: 6' 7" 310 lbs. Zarrican is the very essence of a barbarian warrior with power strength and skill. He has a tattoo of an Easterling on his back which is very visible since he doesn't wear a shirt and built up a natural resistance to weather and the elements. He also wears lots of war paint on his face and has many necklaces and trinkets.

**Bio**: Zarrican is one of the Assassins Guild most dangerous members, it was once said that he defeated 100 men singled handedly with the skill and power of his humongous great sword he calls, simply; DEATH. Zarrican has met many a friend and foe in his battle and is not on any apparent side in the war but rather fights for what he believes is right, which gets him trouble with both the peoples of Middle Earth as well as his people, the Easterling. He met Talonar when Talonar joined the guild, the two immediately became friends and went on many adventures together.


	2. Chapter 1

Lord of the Rings

The Forgotten Journey

Prologue  
It has been 3 years since the destruction of the ring, the one ring that ruled all and corrupted the hearts of man. Sauron has been defeated and the age of man survives a little while longer. Saurumon has been defeated but not destroyed, no on knows where he disappeared to. The majority of his forces have been defeated but remnants of his great army still linger all over Middle Earth; small bands of Urak-Hai attacking villages here and there, rabbles of Orcs stealing food or weapons every now and then, Warg riders roaming the plains in small packs. Heroes from the great battle protect the major cities, but many of the small villages have to fend for themselves.

However, in the place where joy and celebration should be, uneasiness and restlessness build. Saurumon's dark presence can still be felt on the land. His twisted and evil energy still lingering; like the drunken breath of a dwarf on a drink cup. Heroes are needed, some new & some of old. There are many more battles needing to be fought, paths needing to be walked, destinies needing to be revealed. The Third Age has not ended...but merely continues.

**~ Chapter 1 ~**  
His eyes flickered open, blinking wildly. The room is dark, the candle that was lit burning out long ago. He tries sitting up, the pages that was stuck to his face, retracting back freeing itself from its sticky grip. He sits completely up, stretching his small stubby arms with a low guttural groan that only someone who has been through much in their life would make. As he yawns, one could smell the stale scent of good ole' Dwarven ale still captive to his breath. He pushes away from the table his chair sliding back as he rises to his feet. He is not by any means tall, dwarves seldom are and the dirty white robes straighten themselves to the gravity and crumbs from the loaf of Lambas bread he had the night before fall to the floor. He reaches up, combing the rest out of his thick red beard & stretches again, rising to his tippy toes. He reaches back to the desk, grabbing the book, closing it & walking across the room and replacing it back on a cluttered shelf from wince it came. Going back to the desk he grabs his cup and finishes the last swallow. He makes his way back to the door, grabbing his staff. It's a highly decorative staff, signifying that he is not just anyone but rather someone important. He exits the room & makes his way down the sun lit hall. The stones of the hall are gray, the walls, the floor, the ceiling, everything strong & sturdy stone. Torches that have been recently been put out line the walls.

At the end of the hall is an exit to his left & that leads into the courtyard. The courtyard is nothing fancy, a statue of Eru at the center and trees fill it. Flowers line the walls & two human women dressed in plain garments attend the flowers watering them. He makes his way through the courtyard and down another long hallway. At the end of this hallway are two large wooden doors. He pushes them open & the bright light of the sun engulfs him. He walks out the doors and two men close the doors behind him. "Ahh..yet another great day" he mutters to himself, continuing out into the small road where there are few small huts and a few shacks in front of him, its a quaint little village. "Master Spargus" someone shouts the dwarfs name close behind him & he turns around. "There you are," it's a human, a young boy, no older than 12. "Master I have been looking for you." "Beautiful morning isn't it Kelothorn" "Yes sir but...." Spargus cuts him off, "But nothing, it hasn't been this beautiful outside in a long time, I'm sure we'll be seeing more days like this with that worrisome ring destroyed." Sir..um" the young man struggling to speak, hoping to get something in between Spargus' words. "Walk with me boy, I need to go to Mixor's shop" "Yes sir," sighs the young man, giving up hope of telling him the news as Spargus intently makes his way to the shop.

The door opens with a creak as the two walk into the tavern/shop. "Ahh Spargus...you're here awful early. You fell asleep in the temple again didn't you?" "Aye, a priest life is harder work than you give it credit for, long nights & tiresome days plague it." "Bah! Try chasing the drunks out of here every night." "I'll take that over prayers and philosophies any day" "Sure you would, I'd have to chase you out of here every night with them as much as you love that Dwarven ale." Spargus laughs, his belly jiggling with each jolly chuckle.  
"So what can I do you for" "Cleansing chalk, I'm headed home for the day" Mixor reaches behind the counter and grabs a bar. "Free of charge, I can smell you from here." "Bah!" "oh by the way Spargus, a man was here looking for you earlier, sort of looked like that Gandalf fellow, certainly had the cloths of a while mage, like you I mean." Spargus looks over at Kelothorn "Is that what you were trying to tell me?" The young man looking relieved replies with a sigh, "yes sir" "Well you should have spit it out then boy...head back to the temple, straighten up my stuff, oh..fetch my horse first & you can go home for the day" The youngs man's face boom with joy "Yes Master Spargus, thank you" he leaves, rushing out the door headed to a nearby building, more than likely a stable of some sort. " Ah peace, kids can even play in the streets again" Mixor states with a proud smile on his face. "Aye & we must do our part to make sure it stays that way, are you sure Gandalf came here?" "Sure as the rising sun...said to make sure I told you he did." Spargus begins stroking his long red beard with his stubby fingers. "hmmm and his manner?" "Well he wasn't weeping like a woman, he seemed just normal far as I can tell. Maybe seemed a little urgent, wasn't my place to ask more." "Well I'm headed home....if he comes in, he can find me there." "Ok Spargus, take care" and with that the Dwarven man exited the store back into the small street. At the same time, the apprenticed boy came walking up to him with a young brown stallion not even full grown. The boy helps the small man up & then hands him the reigns. "Thank you son, go and ready my study for when I next return" "When will you return master?" "Just send word for me when I am needed" "Yes master" "Good day" Spargus kicks his stubby legs and the horse starts into a small trot headed out of the tiny village.

It doesn't take long to reach the small cave he calls home as Spargus dismounts and leads the horse to a small stream outside the cave. As he does a small dog comes from out of the cave greeting him by jumping on his leg, tail wagging ecstatically. "Ah...ok..ok..nice to see you too boy. What you been up to eh?" "The same things all dogs have been doing these peaceful days.." comes a voice exiting the cave "..nothing.""Gandalf" Spargus bows to one knee before the old Maiyar. "No no no old friend, rise, you have nothing to bow about. I thought you died in the battle on the Palinor Fields" Gandalf bends down to embrace Spargus. "No I'm very much alive. Been living here, protecting and serving as doctor and priest to the village up the road at the temple" "I know the young lad and an old woman informed me" "Bah, where are my manners, come in come in...let's talk," says Spargus motioning towards the cave.

Night has fallen since the two went into the cave, conversation and laughter could be heard, echoing from inside. The cave is cozy, not looking like a cave at all, a hot spring pool in the back bubbles, keeping the cold cave warm. A bed mat sits on the floor with a blanket or two close to it, a fire pit not too far off that Spargus must have dug. A spear leans on the wall right by a pillow he has made out of leaves. A chest at the foot of his little mat & two stone chairs he seems to have made for himself and any would be guest. In the corner by the mouth of the cave are trap, most likely for trapping small game and a pole for fishing. Also a hand made book shelf sits a few feet from the spear, holding many books filled with histories and incantations.

"So my old friend, what REALLY brings you to my humble abode?" Spargus manages to say between drinks from his cup. "Well as you know, the darkest of our times has seemed to have past. Sauron is defeated, the ring destroyed, the evil threat gone, however, I sense something is wrong...something just not right." "Go on" "Saurumon was not killed in that battle but escaped, I sense him on this earth still. His power is but a whisper, but I can feel it growing everyday. I see more and more Orcs on the back and side roads. The trees and waters still echo his name. Something just feels so wrong. I thought he might be up to something so I went to Moria and the Dwarven rings of power had been stolen." "Do you believe it to be him? Surely it could have just as easily been common thieves." "Common thieves aren't war ready Urak-Hai like I faced, Urak-Hai who still bear his white hand upon their faces, chest, armor, and shields." "So what would you have me do?" "I want you to help me gather a party, a force power enough to find Saurumon and defeat him ....for good." Spargus gets up, cup still in hand, finishing the last swallow and walking to the mouth of the cave staring out into the dark night. Sighing heavily he turns around facing Gandalf. "Who did you have in mind" "Well, Lothlorien isn't that far away, shall we go and fetch your wife first?"


	3. Chapter 2

**~ Chapter 2 – The Gathering Begins ~**

The two approach Lothlorien, the vast forest stretching before their eyes. The ride didn't take long, a little less than an hour on horse back. The two dismount and walk up to the forest edge. They part a few bushes and cautiously begin inward, leading their horses. "Ah, it's been sometime since I've come here. The trees beaily remember me," says Gandalf, closing his eyes and holding his head high in the air as if listening to something. "They whisper your name however...they seem to know you quite well Spargus." "Violeta must have told them about me." "Well lead the way to her. We're not in a hurry, but we shouldn't idle," Gandalf replies. With that, Spargus takes the lead, reigns in hand as he pushes his way through the underbrush. This goes on for a while as the underbrush begins getting thinner and thinner, the trees taller and taller. The air is pure, refreshing, enchanting & Spargus swears that every time he comes to this place, it seems to lift his spirits.

*****************************************************************************************************************

"That'll be two silver pieces," the younger slender elf woman replies. She is beautiful, not very tall, and perhaps average for her kind. Her grey robes reveal what she is as she prunes a flower on the counter top of the small tree house shop. An old woman brought it to her, intent on buying it obviously. "It's very beautiful Miss Violeta. Two silver pieces is a very reasonable price," says the old woman.

"Well thank young. Enjoy and I promise it'll even out your wrinkles...take care," replies Violeta, and with that the old woman leaves the store. Upon her leaving, the humble dwarf and the wise maiyar enter the shop from the ladder and balcony, climbing into the tree house. Violeta doesn't look up but rather tends to a pot full of flowers in the back room of the shop.

"Savarian, stop being so lazy and see who that is will you?" Violeta says. With that, a panther sized cat rises sleepily from his napping spot, stretching his stiff muscles and begins licking itself. Mid lick, the cat (Savarian) realizes who Spargus is and rushes across the room, leaping up and knocking him to the floor, causing the tree house to shake. "What's all the commotion? Savarian are you antagonizing custo..." Violeta stops in the middle of her sentence seeing the dwarven man. "SPARGUS!!! How did you get here? When did you get here? Why are you here?" "Well, it's nice to see you too." Spargus laughs and brushes his self off and rising to his feet again. Noticing Gandalf, Violeta bows slightly "forgive me kind sir, I meant no disrespect. "It's quite already Miss," Gandalf replies, taking off his hat. Realizing who Gandalf truly is Violeta falls to her knees on the ground before him. "Master Gandalf" "No no, rise...rise, you have no need to fall before me," Gandalf says, patting her on the head.

She does, brushing off her clothing, "Now I'm even more intrigued as to why you are here Spargus, please tell me."

"MISS VIOLETA...MISS VIOLETA!!!" A little elf boy scurries into the tree house shop carrying a pot containing a withered flower in it. "Miss Violeta, My plant is sick. I don't know what's wrong with it. I woke up this morning and it looked like this."

She walks over to the little boy falling to one need and examining the plant. "Did you water it?," asks Violeta

"Yes ma'am," replies the boy.

"Did you give it lots of sun?," she inquires.

"As much as I could," answers the boy.

"Hmmm...did you give it the special food I gave to you to feed it?"

"Ooops, I guess I forgot that part"

"It's ok, let me see it for a second," she extends he hand and takes the pot from the boy and sits it on the floor between them. Then placing her hands over the plant begins chanting a spell in Elvish. Her hands begins to glow a faint green, the flower trembles some and then begins turning greener and greener. Her hands glowing brighter as the flower straightens itself from it's droopy state, more petals growing in place of the dead ones, then growing taller. She opens her eyes and smiles at the little elven boy.

"There you go, as good as new. Don't forget to feed it this time," Violeta says to the boy with a smile, rising to her feet.

"I won't, thank you Violeta"

"No problem," she replies after him.

The gleeful boy dashes out of the tree house and jumping off the balcony.

"Hmmm, a grey maiyar, I thought I was the last one of those, interesting to see that some of the grey arts were kept alive. May I?" Gandalf says, motioning to a chair wanting to sit down.

"Of course." She says to Gandlaf. "Well my love, what brings you two here?"

"Well, besides needing to see your beautiful face, Gandalf believes that Saurumon is still alive and is collecting the rings of man, dwarves, and elves so that he can forge them all into another ring of power to resurrect Sauron," Spargus explains.

"Are you certain of this Master Gandalf?" Violeta asks

"I am certain of nothing m'lady, but I am certain of one thing, as long as Saurumon is still alive, middle earth is in danger."

"I see, so what would you have me do Master Gandalf?" inquires Violeta

"I would like for you to join us. I am journeying to put together a group of

people; warriors, Maiyars, Archers, men, dwarves, elves, all uniting. People I have selected that I believe will be able to seek out Saurumon and destroy him for good," states Gandalf.

Violeta bows at her waist, "I would be honored Master Gandalf"

"Excellent! And now I'll leave you two be, there are two more elves in this forest that I had chosen to join us." With that Gandalf leaves, climbing down the ladder and making his way farther into the woods.

Turning to each other the odd couple embraces and kiss each other.

"I have misses you so much, more than any one person should," exclaims Violeta

"Then I am the luckiest dwarf alive." They kiss again and Spargus picks her up rather clumsily and carries her to the back room which appears to be a store room as well as Violeta's bed room. He lays her gently on the bed and then lays next to her. She leans over, kissing him but her affection is not returned

"What's wrong Spargus," she asks, a concerned look on her face

"Something just doesn't feel right. Even now, in these very protected woods, I feel a darkness rising, it makes me uneasy. Kind of like, it shouldn't be, because Sauron was defeated...but"

"I know how you feel, the trees have told me that they since it. At first I didn't know what they meant, but now you and Gandalf have confirmed my worst fears," says Violeta. Spargus sits up, legs hanging off the bed.

"That's not the only thing that's bothering you is it?" ask Violeta. Spargus is silent, staring down at the floor. Violeta sits up, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Please tell me," she pleads

"I don't want you to get hurt on this journey. I want to protect you but I know I'm not always going to be able to protect you," says Spargus

"I know, but the decision to go is mine, it's ok, I'll be fine don't you worry," Violeta exclaims cheerfully. She kisses him on the neck and then pulls him down to the bed.

************************************************************************

"SPARGUS!!! VIOLETA!!! It's Time!!!" Gandalf voice booms up into the tree house shop."

"Ok, be right down," shouts Violeta who is sitting in front of her mirror, doing her hair and already dressed and prepared for the journey. She wears her grey clothing but it's different, a lot skimpier and more revealing. Savarian anxiously meowes in the front room, sensing the impending trip. Spargus rolls over to his back staring up at the ceiling.

"Morning already?" he sleepily asks

"Yes love. You were asleep for quite some time. You need to get up, Gandalf is waiting for us," says Violeta, rising to her feet and grabbing what seems to be two whips from the wall and hanging them from a belt which keeps her grey skirt like robe from flaring up. Spargus slowly sits up, yawning and stretching stiffly before slowly stumbling out of the bed. He slowly gets dressed, putting on his mithril chainmail vest and then his white robes and boots. Strapping on his belt and finally grabbing his spear and dagger and exiting the room.

"Go ahead Savarian," Violeta gently commands the wildcat. It gracefully leaping out of the tree house and to the ground. Violeta makes her way down first as Spargus steps out onto the small balcony, stretching one last time before climbing down himself. He, Savarian and Violeta are joined at the bottom by Gandalf and two more members of the ever growing party.

"Violeta..Spargus..this is.." Gandalf is cut off by Gandalf mid sentence

"Dorian, my friend" The small dwarf walks forward, embracing the rather handsome male elf. Dorian is exceptionally tall, even for an elf. He too wearing white robes, although a lot more highly decorative & different than Spargus' or even Gandalf's. A small lynx sized cat by his side that begins playing with Savarian almost instantly as the two see each other. In his hand he holds a stick with a massive orb on the end of it.

"Spargus. When Gandalf said he was putting together a group of people who could find and destroy Saurumon, I suggested you and he said you were part of it."

Gandalf interrupts the reunion, "You two know each other?"

"Aye, we studied in the white arts together long ago," Spargus states rather excitedly. Dorian just nods

"AHEM!!!" comes a sarcastic and rather aggravated cough from behind Dorian.

"Ah...I'm sorry. And this is Rhiannan"

Violeta walk up to the rather young and short elven woman. She two is dressed in rather skimpy warrior clothes. A large quiver or arrows strapped to her back and a long and short elven bow hung across her back as well. Two small daggers hand on either side of her body on her belt and the white breast plate shining brightly in the little sunlight that breaks through the trees.

"Well, now that we all have become acquainted, I would like that we leave, we have quite a long way ahead of us," state Gandalf

"And where are were headed next?" inquires Spargus


End file.
